The Loss of One
by a.little.jem
Summary: As Susan and Edmund leave to meet the Prince of Carlomen, Peter cannot stop his worry that something is not right. Will news from Carlomen finally dismiss his worry or be something much worse?
1. Chapter 1

**This is to be a three part story, I hope that you wait in order to read the next couple of parts. I would like to post the last two parts soon, hopefully by the end of the week. I do not own any of the characters or Narnia. **

**I hope you enjoy my story and thank you for reading.**

The High King had been puzzling over the treaty document for what seemed like hours, yet he had not been able to make heads or tails of it.

He let out a sigh full of frustration and forcefully shoved the piece of parchment away from him. He leaned back in his chair, tipping his head back to study the patterns on the ceiling. How he wished that he could finish this task in order to spend an hour in the Narnian sun before it set. How he wished Edmund had handled this particularly difficult treaty before he had left. Even more so, Peter wished that his brother and older sister were home.

It had been a little over a fortnight since Edmund had escorted Susan to Carlomen in order to meet the Tisroc's son, Prince Rabadash. Both brothers felt that the journey was not necessary since the gentle queen had no intention of ever marrying the prince. Yet Susan had calmly explained that for her to reject his proposal without having ever met the man would be considered an attack on the honor of the whole country and could certainly lead to talk of war.

Despite the sound argument of his sister, Peter could not shake a sense that this journey would lead to something terrible. Peter had expressed his worries about his younger brother of only nineteen leading this voyage on his own, but Edmund had simply grinned at him.

"You have to stop being such a mother hen. I can handle this."

"I know you can handle it Edmund, that's not the problem." Peter said slightly exasperated, running a hand through his hair. "I just don't trust Prince Rabadash's intentions"

The younger king's smile slipped and he regarded his brother with serious dark eyes. "Peter, what has you so worried? This visit is just a formality. We should only be in Carlomen for three, four days at the most."

Peter shook his head, trying to find the words to describe his worry. He didn't know why he was so tongue tied, this was his brothers, his closest companion, if anyone would understand it would be Edmund. Still, Peter himself was not sure why he felt so tense, there was no reason for it, just a sense that something was wrong.

"I can't explain it Edmund, I just have this feeling like something isn't..." Peter was cut off as a small figure rammed into the side of Edmund, almost knocking him over.

"Lucy," Edmund greeted laughing as he squeezed his sister in a tight hug. "I'll miss you too, but we won't be gone long."

Peter tried to bite down his huff at being interrupted when a small hand was gentling placed on his arm. He looked up to see Susan. Her brow was furrowed in a look of concern. "I know that you are worried, but I'm sure everything will be fine." She offered quietly. "Edmund is very quick at thinking on his feet."

"And he can be very sneaky." Lucy supplied as she threw her arms around Susan's waist in order to wish her a safe journey.

Edmund looked affronted, yet his siblings could see the twinkle of mirth in his eyes. That twinkle helped ease the High King's heart and with a hearty chuckle he threw his arms around his brother who quickly returned the embrace.

"That he is, Lu." He answered, then pulled his brother closer. "Safe journey Eddie."

With a tight squeeze in return Edmund nodded and Peter smiled as he pulled his sisters into the embrace. Soon they would be together again and all would be well.

Still as he watched the company grow into the distance, Peter could not dismiss the feeling of dread in his gut.

The two weeks that had passed since they left had not helped ease it, but the dread had simply settled deep into his being. He tried to hide his unrest, though unsuccessfully.

The Narnian's of court had noted the change in the High King's behaviour, how he had become more sullen as each day passed. Many took heart in knowing that the return of the Just and the Gentle would bring the smile back to King Peter's eyes. He knew that they had noticed by the way that everyone acted when near him, yet he found it difficult to care.

Lucy's worry affected him the most. The light in her eyes had seemed less bright as if she could feel his unease, which only succeed in Peter feeling worse. She spent a great part of the day trying to distract him with one activity or another. A game of chess, a walk in the garden's or a good strong cup of tea.

A soft rap at the door interrupted his thoughts. He bid them enter and as the soft footsteps approached, Peter knew that his sister had entered the office.

"What has kept you so busy, Peter? No one has seen you for hours." Lucy spoke in the soft voice that she had started using these past weeks.

Peter gave Lucy a halfhearted smile that did not reach his eyes. "I've been trying to figure out this document, Lucy. I tell you I don't know how Edmund does it." At the mention of his brother's name Peter stopped smiling and turned back towards the desk.

Lucy stepped up beside him, leaning over his arm in order to see the offending document. "Hmm, Edmund is a wonder with this sort of work."

It was true, Edmund had taken on a lot of the paper work when the siblings had begun splitting the responsibilities. Maybe it was why he was called the Just King, for he had a head for arguments and could decipher the right path in most difficult decisions. Aslan had truly blessed him with sound judgment. Peter wished again that he was home to help him. He rested him elbows on the desk and lifted his hands to curl into his hair.

"Why haven't they written, Lu?" Peter asked in a small voice, not really wanting to hear the answer. That was really the problem, as each day passed without word from either of his siblings, Peter felt more and more lost.

Lucy shook with a small sigh. "I wished I knew." She rested her hand on his arm in a gesture of comfort and when her brother did not react, she placed her head on his shoulder.

Just then a cry rang through the castle. "A message bird. A messenger bird has been spotted" Both siblings started and shared a hopeful look. Without any hesitation they ran from the room towards the great hall.

With every step closer to the throne room, Peter felt a shoot of joy run though him. Finally a letter from Susan or Edmund stating that they are well and on their way home. How they will laugh when they hear how silly I've been, Peter thought.

Peter stopped and put an arm out right before they both dashed head long into the large chamber door. Susan would be appalled if they did not act properly in her absence. With a quick smile at Lucy, the promise of a letter raising Peter spirits more then he could explain, the High King and the Valiant Queen entered the throne room.

Oreius and Mr. Tumnus were the only ones present and stood close together looking at a small pigeon that rested in the centaur's hand.

"Your Majesties" Oreius greeted with an incline of his head. "I'm sorry, but this messenger does not seem to be from your brother or sister."

"Why ever not?" Lucy asked as they approached the general, her joy deflating a bit at the news.

"It is not a talking pigeon, Lucy." Mr. Tumnus replied looking at the monarchs with concern. They had been awaiting news too long.

The hope in Peter's eyes dimmed as he reached out silently for the piece of parchment that was attached to a clasp on the bird's leg. Opening the message carefully Peter glanced at the signature. "It is from Rabadash." He supplied, glancing at his sister he returned his gaze to the letter.

As he read the contents, Peter felt his blood turn to ice. A harsh shaking began to over take his body and he felt his legs give way beneath him. His knees slammed into the stone floor and he fell forward onto his hands. Tears burned his eyes and threatened to make their presence known. He tried to pull breath into his lungs but a despair so deep it was solid sat in his chest.

"Peter!" Lucy cried as she frantically drew herself to her brother's side. Her small hands flying to his face, his arms, his back, trying to find the hurt there that had caused this reaction. "What...what is it?" She begged her older brother who had begun to release sobs that echoed through the throne room. She was barely aware of Oreius and Mr. Tumnus's alarmed responses to the king's pain.

Despite her pleas, he brother did not move. "Peter, please. What is wrong? You are frightening me" Lucy whispered clinging to his side.

Ever the caregiver and never one to ignore the pain of his siblings, Peter slowly turned to wrap his arms around his sister's form. He reached towards the general with one arm, handing him the letter that had caused the High King's distress. Peter could not bear to see those wretched words for a moment longer, but Lucy had to be told.

With a sense of foreboding, the stern centaur began to read the message a loud.

_Rabadash, Prince of Carlomen to Peter, barbarian King of Narnia, it is with great sadness that I must bring you this news. Over the duration of the visit of the Narnian envoy, that King Edmund the Just fell victim to an unknown illness. _

_On the 123rd day of the 17th year of the reign of my father, the Tisroc may he live forever, the barbarian King succumded to his illness. The radiant Gentle Queen in mourning her dear departed brother did not complete the task of writing to inform you. Therefore the duty has fallen to me to tell you that your sister is now returning to Narnia with the body of your brother._

Oreius looked up from the dreadful letter, catching the gaze of Mr. Tumnus as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth in shock. The general turned his attention to his King and Queen who had remained huddled on the stone floor. The valiant queen had hidden her face in her brother's side and he was doing his best to hold her tight.

Oreius bent his forelegs until he was kneeling beside the monarchs who despite the 10 years they had spent in Narnia looked now as young as they had when he first laid eyes on them. He bowed his head in mourning, remembering the young colt that he had freed from the bounds of the Witch and who had clung so tightly to him as he rode him back to his family years ago.

Peter looked at the despair on the faces of his general and adviser, then slowly down to the blond head that had yet to emerge from his shoulder. Lucy's tears were wetting his tunic but Peter could not find it in him to care for the garment.

This was worst then anything that he could have imagine. In one moment the hope of a letter from his brother and sister telling him that he was being ridiculous was shattered and any hope of seeing Edmund's smile or feel his steadying presence by his side again blew away with the wind.

Looking towards the four thrones, Peter could just see the figure of his brother standing tall as he judged the cases brought before him. His dark eyes sharp but ever kind as he looked upon with faithful subjects, could turn cold and challenging at a threat to his family or country. Peter could almost see him turn towards them, his eyes dark with worry at the pain in his siblings.

"Poor Susan." whimpered Lucy. Peter shuttered at the thought of his gentle sister alone to care for her brother's body, yet he was also jealous of her chance to say goodbye. What would Peter give to just see Edmund one more time, for the chance to tell him again how important he was. His brother had worked hard to make amends for his past mistakes. Peter wondered, had Edmund ever understood how much he was loved and needed?

"Aslan, oh Aslan." Lucy pleaded, into Peter's side. Peter looked up at the banner depicting the great lion. He who had saved his brother's life from the Witch, could save him again. Whether the lion would come now was uncertain, he would not if this was Edmund's time.

With that thought Peter broke, his screams seemed to come with his very soul, raw and animalistic. He collapsed forward, until it was all Lucy could do to stop her brother from hitting the floor.

Finally unable to watch the valiant queen struggle with her brother's weight a moment longer, Oreius scooped both monarchs into his arms. There they remained curled together in the centaur's strong arms, clinging to each other.

The cries of the valiant and the howls of the magnificent echoed through Cair Paravel, frightening all who heard the pain of their rulers.

It was not until Mr. Tumnus exited the throne room that the word began to spread of the lose of the Just King and Narnia began to mourn.

**More to come. All the best, **

**Jem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second part as promised. Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read, I hope that you stick it out until the end to see what I have planned. Who knows? You might enjoy the ending. I do not own Narnia or it's characters. **

The traveling party was a solemn affair. The group that left for Carlomen had rung with laughter. Brightly coloured banners had waved proudly in the sweet breeze. The gentle queen lovely as ever had sat atop her gray mare beside her younger brother who rode Philip. The young king strong and tall, had overlooked his company with sharp but kind eyes.

It was a strong contrast to the group that was now returning to the Narnian boarder. The banners were lowered, the faces long with sorrow and most of all the figure of the king no longer sat in his saddle.

Instead the body of King Edmund lay upon a wooden wagon, the best means that the Carlomenes were able to give the Narnians on such short notice. Yet Susan had accepted the meager gesture and said that it was more important for her to return her brother's body home, then to worry about propriety.

Now, she walked along side the wagon, her face covered with a dark veil.

The reason for the veil was two fold, one it was an outward sign on mourning and two it hid her expression from the Carlomenes.

The last weeks had been taxing on the usually gentle queen and having to beg Prince Rabadash's assistance in transporting Edmund had made her quite cross. She could not show the cowardly prince that she knew of his crime. The fact that he still believed himself to be a potential suitor was ridiculous.

Especially considering it's his fault, she thought bitterly.

At their arrival in Carlomen, the Narnians had been greeted with a celebration. The food had been rich and the spices had dazzled the senses. They had eaten their fill and had found it a rather enjoyable time, but all that had changed that evening.

Edmund had retired to bed earlier than was his usual custom on the account of a headache. Susan knew her brother was not one to complain when in pain and had on many occasions ignored serious injury rather than ask for help. She had fretted over him but stopped when he had promised her that he would seek her help if necessary.

Over the next few days, the Carlomenes had continued to care for their every need, but the Just King had worsened and worsened. His headache spread until his whole body aches into his bones. He could do nothing but remain on the hard mattress. Soon the pain increased until he could no longer keep food down and the Narnians began to fear the worst.

A dryad healer named Althea who was one of Susan's lady's maid on this journey, had determined that the cause of the illness was a poison from a golden yellow flower Lamortdor, that only grew in the southern climates. Any cure was still unknown and the treatments had only ever prolonged life.

"How is one infected by this poison?" The Gentle had asked squeezing her brothers hand for strength.

Althea looked frightened. "Well Your Majesties, one must ingest it."

The siblings had exchanged a look, Susan's eyes full of fear and Edmund's full of a grim knowing, as if this was the news he was awaiting.

Susan was frantic but she somehow knew in her heart that returning Edmund home would solve everything. Even though she was beside herself with addressing the man who most likely had ordered the poisoning of her brother, at her next meeting with Prince Rabdash, she asked for him to allow their company to leave for home.

"As you can see, it is of up most importance that we depart as soon as possible." Susan stated her voice making it clear that she was not asking him permission.

Rabadash leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard absently. "I understand your view, Queen Susan, but should we not bend to the will of Tash."

Susan straighten her back even more and shoot the prince with a glare that often had even Peter scrambling. "I am not a follower of Tash but of Aslan. Are you insinuating that my brother, Aslan's chosen is meant to die? I would take care on how you speak about the rulers of Narnia" Her voice was low but the threat was clear.

"And I would take care how you address me." Rabadash replied as he sat up, the anger of the queen fueling his own. "For you are currently in my country."

Susan had returned to their chambers instructing the Narnians to prepare for the journey. Rabadash would not be able to separate Edmund from the help that he would find at home, not if Susan had any say.

That evening the Narnians noticed a group of guards attempting to hide outside their lodging. A scout returned to say that the Carlomenes surrounding them out numbered the Narnians three to one and that with the king so sick, escape seemed unlikely.

"Oh Edmund, I do not know what to do." Susan cried as she bathed his brow with a cool cloth.

His eyes were only slits but Susan knew that he was attempting to give her his full attention. "Aslan." He rasped. "Aslan."

Unsure if he was speaking to her or calling for the lion, Susan nodded her head and tears sprang to her eyes. She reached for her brother's cold hand and held it tight. "You are right. I have asked him for his help already, help will come."

Edmund's eye slide closed again and his body began to shake and shutter. Susan called for help and the dryad healer rushed into the room. All that that two could do for the ailing man was to build up the fire and wait for it to pass.

Susan stared at her younger brother, wishing she could just will him back to health. She also wanted Peter and Lucy terribly, somehow Peter's strength always calmed her fear and Lucy's joy could lighten any blackness.

There is also her cordial, which could perhaps heal him, Susan mused, trying to decipher a way to get the pressure liquid to Edmund.

"Your majesty," Althea's soft voice interrupted Susan's thoughts. "I have found something that might be useful."

"You discovered a cure?" Susan asked unable to disguise the growing panic in her voice.

"No, but I believe that it is the only way to save the Just King."

Five days later and Susan was escorting her brother's still form to Cair Paravel. Once they were within miles of the castle, Susan had decided to walk alongside the wagon, in order to brush her fingers through Edmund's hair and to grip his fingers. Somehow being beside him still gave her strength and courage that she felt she lacked.

Absently, she thought of how she had held his hand and brush the hair that was plastered to his face away as he had slipped into sleep. He had given her a small smile and for a moment she had felt the pressure of his fingers in return.

"I love you, Lucy and Peter. Tell them that, if..." Susan had shushed him, not wishing to hear a goodbye. Edmund's eyes had been surprisingly clear in those moments before sleep. "Trust in Aslan Su." He had whispered.

Even now, Susan held onto those words. Aslan was with them. They were all safe between his paws.

As the turrets of Cair Paravel appeared on the horizon, a lightness crept into her heart. Home. Soon they would be home and all would be well.

Althea's plan must work, she thought forcefully, it was their last hope.

**Thank you again for reading. All the best**

**-jem**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far. A second thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate the feedback so much! **

**Here is the third chapter. I was originally planning to only write three but in writing this one I came to a place where I felt a chapter break was right and so it is now a four part story. I hope that you don't mind. I am working on the fourth, so the wait should not be a long one. I do not own any of the characters or Narnia. **

Lucy exited the throne room feeling frustrated. It was as if each task she completed made room for more items on the agenda. After so many years of splitting the duties of the kingdom between four people, Lucy found shouldering the burden alone difficult.

_But I'm not really alone,_ Lucy thought a tiredness creeping into her bones and making her wish for the comfort of her bed. _Peter is here._

It was true that the High King was still in residence at Cair Paravel, but it all other ways except bodily, Lucy missed her brother.

The news of Edmund's death had hit him hard and Peter had retreated to his chambers were he had stayed since. Barely speaking to her, Lucy had only been able to make certain that her brother was eating by entreating him with tears. Though Peter was deeply hurt, he still could not cause his baby sister pain and so he emptied each dish Lucy placed before him.

It was a small comfort for the young queen and at the moment all she could do to help her brother. That and take care of their beloved country until Susan returns Edmund home.

How she missed him already. Her wise, mischievous brother. Calm and quiet as he listened to their subjects before stating his judgment, yet always ready to laugh with a twinkle in his eyes when he alone was with his siblings.

Lucy knew that though she was not showing it in the same manner as Peter, that the ache in her heart would not leave her for some time. Perhaps the three remaining monarchs would never be whole again. Where there not be two kings and two queens to rule over Narnia.

"Excuse me my queen," came a small voice as a sparrow came to rest on a ledge near by. "General Oreius has instructed me to inform you that Queen Susan's party is approaching the gates and should be inside the castle walls soon."

Susan! Oh how, she longed for Susan to comfort her and to tell her in a soothing voice that all would be well, as she used to when Lucy awoke from nightmares.

Thanking the sparrow quickly, Lucy ran down the stairs to the main door that lead to the courtyard. Throwing open the large wooden door, Lucy paused as the first sight she took in as an unadorned wagon where the Just King rested.

A straggled cry broke from her lips as her blue eyes took in her brother's strong hands laid together on his abdomen, his dark mop of hair an even more stark contrast to his pale skin. She began to move towards the still body in order to throw her arms around him when a clear voice drew her attention.

"Lucy," Susan called from the bottom of the stairs that led down into the large courtyard. Lucy now noticed that it was full of animals, dryads, and fauns busy helping the returning company, all shooting sorrowful glances at their fallen king.

"Susan!" Lucy answered as the sisters ran to each other, the younger throwing herself into the arms of the elder sobs rising to the surface when she was once again in that familiar comforting embrace.

"There is no time for this right now, dear one." Susan shushed her cries gently. "I need your help now."

"I have already begun preparing things for his funeral Susan. Though I would like you to look over the plans." Lucy wiped at her face.

"Funeral?" Susan gasped in return, the colour leaving her face. "What have you heard?"

"We received a letter from Prince Rabadash a three days ago to tell us of Edmund's death." Lucy answered confused by her sister's surprise and distress. "I'm sorry if you had wanted to tell us yourself Susan."

"That treacherous snake!" Burst from the gentle queen causing a couple of fauns tending to the horses nearby to jump in surprise. "He probably did it to cause more pain." She clenched her slender fingers and Lucy backed away from the rage in her usually calm sister's expression. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "It can't be helped now, come on Lucy, I need you to fetch your cordial. I'll explain as we go, but we should hurry."

* * *

Peter had been standing by the window for what seemed like days, though it had only been a couple of hours. He watched in silence as the dark mark on the dirt road became the traveling company of his brother and sister. His blue eyes searched for the figure of his sister and as they drew nearer he finally found her walking beside what seemed to be a wagon.

He watched as the wagon came closer until his eyes could see the outline of the man lying upon it. He continued to stare as he was able to see that the man was wearing a blue tunic and that his hair was as dark as the night.

Now that he knew that they were inside the castle walls, Peter found that he could not move from his vigil at the window. To enter the courtyard would be too real, would make the loss too final. From up here, he could believe that any moment Edmund would swing open the door of his chamber and berate him for not meeting him at the gate.

"I might think that you didn't miss me." Edmund would say with a scowl, though Peter would be able to see the laughter in his eyes. Peter chuckled at the thought and turned towards the door waiting for it to open.

It did not open and a the sorrow again seemed like it would break his chest as he thought of his brother returning one final time without him there to greet him.

Suddenly the need to be beside his brother again was too great and the High King fled his chamber. Courtiers stopped and watched with sad eyes as their king ran to great his lost brother for the last time.

Entering the courtyard, Peter did not pause until he reached the edge of the wagon, there he froze, wide eyes staring at the figure.

Edmund looked the same, other than that he was so still. His face was pale and his hair was combed, something that Peter knew his sister must have done. The High King's limbs felt heavy with great sadness and he knew not if he was able to move from this place.

Deliberately, Peter stepped forward and took one of his brother's cool hands. He looked down at the long fingers, remembering how they had been strong when Edmund had held a sword beside him, but gentle when he had led his sisters to the dance floor. He bowed his head over it, tears raining down his cheeks as his body curled over the white hand.

Peter did not know what to say and he knew not if Edmund could hear him now that he was in Aslan's country. He wished that he had forbidden them to go to Carlomen when he had first felt the worry that something was not right. Not that forbidding Edmund would have worked for anything than making his brother think that he did not trust him. No, Peter trusted Edmund completely, but he felt better when he could keep his sibling in his sights to be able to care for their needs.

It was too late for that now, and soon he would have to say goodbye to his brother forever. The thought made him tighten his gripe on the hand

The brush of footsteps broke him from his thoughts and he raised his head to take in his two sisters.

"Move aside Peter. There will be time for that later if this does not work." Susan said pushing past him to stand by Edmund's head.

Peter blinked in surprise at the greeting and looked to Lucy, but her eyes were locked on their brother's face with shock and what look suspiciously like hope.

Finding no explanation from either sister, the High King turned to observe what Susan was doing. She had lightly opened Edmund's mouth and placed what seemed to be a leaf on his tongue. Once done, she stepped back her eyes fixed upon the Just King.

Minutes passed by and Peter was just about to inquire if his elder sister had lost her mind, when his brother took in a deep gasping breath.

**All the best and thank you for reading.**

**-jem**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the last part of the story, posted soon after last chapter as I promised. I may write an epilogue if there is interest in it. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and who has reviewed it. It makes me happy to know that people are enjoying my work. **

All three Pevensie siblings stared as Edmund's form jolted forward sucking in precious air. It was only when too weak to hold himself upright he began to fall back that any of them moved.

Susan frantically grabbed him and struggled to hold his weight for a moment before Peter stepped forward. He moved behind his brother so that the younger king was leaning against his chest.

The High King wrapped him arms around Edmund's shaking shoulders too surprised to truly register the shock at what was occurring.

The Just King's breathing was not settling, but seemed to be worsening at every breath. He kept sucking in air as if it was becoming more and more difficult a task to accomplish.

"Now Lucy," Susan cried brushing at Edmund's hair, a familiar gesture to comfort him.

Lucy surged forward pulling the small glass bottle from a pocket in her dress. Susan tilted his head back and Lucy unstopping the bottle placed two drops of cordial on his tongue.

No one moved for a moment.

Gradually, the strangled gasps began to quiet into deep steady breaths. Each time the air moved past Edmund's lips, Peter felt that they were cleansing his soul as well. He was gradually realizing that his brother alive. That perhaps the nightmare of before had somehow miraculously ended.

Yet, he was finding it hard to believe what was before his eyes. It was too wonderful to be true. Maybe he had lost his senses and was simply imagining this.

Edmund leaned his head back against Peter's shoulder. "Thank Aslan, I think it worked," he breathed with a small smile.

At that Susan burst into tears and threw herself at their younger brother. He patted her head kindly. "It's alright now Su. You saved me. Please do not cry."

She lifted her bright face and looked up at him. "I was so frightened that it would not work, Ed. That we had lost you. I can not imagine how that would feel."

She started suddenly and looked between Peter and Lucy both who had been very quiet since Edmund had begun to breath again. Peter's eye were round and wide, he was staring ahead his arms tightly wound around Edmund. Lucy did not seem much better her hands clasped at the tiny bottle, her eyes full of tears.

"Oh Peter. Lucy. I am so sorry." Susan whispered, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

Edmund looked at his sisters faces and tried to crane his neck in order to look at Peter, wondering at the anguish he saw there. "What is going on?"

Lucy stepped forward reaching for him. Edmund grasped her hand and after a moment Lucy looked up into his concerned eyes.

"We received a letter from Prince Rabadash that you had died, Edmund." With this news, Edmund gripped his sisters hand a little more firmly. When they had crafted this plan, he had never imagined that they would receive such news. "How is it that you are not...dead?" Lucy continued in a voice just above a whisper.

"I never died Lucy, not really, but I needed to look like I was dead for us to leave Carlomen." Edmund answered patting her hand. Lucy wrinkled her brow in thought.

"It is true that I was sick. We believe that someone poisoned me on our first night in Carlomen." Edmund ignored as the High King jolted behind him and continued. "We could not find a cure and Rabadash would not allow us to leave. So Althea came up with a way to get me back home so that we could use the cordial to try and save me."

"How?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Althea created a draft that would slow his breathing to give the outward likeness of death." Susan answered moving to rub her hand down her sister's back. "The leaf I placed in his mouth was the cure. It returned his breathing to normal. Then your cordial saved him from the poison."

A smile was beginning to spread across the visage of the young queen. She looked at her brother hopefully. "So you are going to be alright, now?"

"I will once my little sister has bind me hello." He replied with a cheeky grin.

Pure joy blossomed on Lucy's face and a light laugh rang out as she jumped into Edmund's arms. Peter released his hold so that the younger ones could greet each other. It was only then at he noticed that he was trembling.

Three days of blinding grief, of not being able to breath properly because he felt that he had failed his family. All of that pain now washed away. It was too wonderful to be real and Peter was dreading when we would awake to find Edmund gone again.

A deep growling noise started the four and Lucy pulled back from Edmund giggling. "It seems that you are quite hungry, brother dear." Edmund's ears turned pink and he guiltily grinned back at her.

"Come on, Lucy, let us go fetch something for all of us to eat." Susan said reaching to help Lucy down off the wagon. "We will bring the tray to your room, Ed."

Edmund feigned shock. "You are allowing us to have a meal outside the dinning room, how barbaric of you."

Susan smiled back at him and the only answer he received was her twinkling laughter as the girls entered the great wooden doors.

Edmund chuckled, then looked over his shoulder. His brother was sitting behind him, studying his hands that were resting in his lap. The Just King's countenance became serious. This was not the welcome that he expected.

"Peter, are you alright?" He questioned him quietly, so that the narnians nearby did not hear. It would do no good to draw attention to the High King's distress.

Peter did not answer, but slide off the wagon and reached up to help Edmund down. Without letting go of his brother's sleeve, he began to walk towards the entrance and all Edmund could do was follow.

The Just King was becoming increasingly worried about his older brother. It seemed that the shock at his being alive had passed and this muted reaction was scaring him more than he wanted to admit. A small part of him wondered if his brother was not happy to see him. But this was Peter and Edmund knew how deeply his brother loved his family.

They entered Edmund's chambers and the younger man stopped in the center of the room. He wished that he could throw himself on his bed, the mattress a welcomed change to the hard surface of the cart. It would have to wait.

Turning to his brother, he placed his hands on his hips. Peter had not moved after entering the door, but kept his eyes on the carpet. Edmund realized that Peter had not met his eyes since he had woken up. His big hearted brother was shoulder the world's problem again and Edmund knew how to break him out of it. Whatever was the matter was going to stop now.

"Alright, what is it?" He demanded.

Peter mumbled something that Edmund could not hear in return.

"Peter," the younger king's voice a clear warning.

"I'm worried that this is not real." Peter replied a little louder, finally looking up at his brother.

Edmund stared back in shock. He had not been expecting this. "Peter, I don't understand."

"No you don't understand. You can't understand. Three days of thinking that you had died. Thinking that I would never see you again. You cannot imagine the pain of it." The Just blinked back in surprise at the anger coming from his older brother. _Well at least it's better then no reaction, _Edmund thought.

Peter approached Edmund, his hands grabbing his younger brother's arms. "I had to hold Lucy as she wept for you. I had to address the court to inform them of your death. I have spent the last three days begging Aslan to somehow bring you back. This is everything that I've prayed for, but it can't be real."

Dark brown eyes bore into blue ones. "Why Peter? Why can't this be real?" Edmund brought up his hands and placed them on Peter's arms.

A deep sorrow came over the High King's face. "Because I failed you Eddie." His voice was weak and he once again focused on the carpet below him.

The younger man gave his brother a quick shake. "Never! Never, Peter. You have never failed me or the girls." The blond headed king, cautiously raised his eyes. "You have always been there for us and I know that you always will be. If I had died while in Carlomen, it would not have been because you failed me. It would have been due to the greed of a selfish man."

"Rabadash thought that by getting rid of me, it would be easier to claim Susan as his bride. Well, we shall show them Peter, that we are not so easily defeated."

The dark haired man's gaze softened and he reached for his brother's hand. Placing it over his heart, he addressed his brother kindly. "Now, brother mine, stop this silliness. Can you not feel it? My heart is beating." He waited for a moment for Peter to take in this fact. "I am home safe and I have missed my brother greatly."

Peter's eyes met Edmund's, shining with unshed tears. "I have missed you too, brother mine."

With that Peter dissolved into sobs. His knees gave way under him. This time though, they did not crash into the ground for Edmund held onto to his brother and helped him to slowly kneel. Peter pulled his brother closer into his arms desperate to know that Edmund was truly here, home and safe. He could feel Edmund hold tightly to him in return and knew that his brother needed this as much as he did.

The two kings remained like that for a long time. Each taking comfort in the presence of the other. Neither wishing to pull away. They were brothers, friends and fellow kings. The thought of losing this bond had shaken them both deeply.

After a while, Edmund pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Now you've got me crying, you big blubbering baby." He complained.

Peter laughed, the first joyful sound he had made in days. "Come on, Ed. I have good reason to weep, I thought you were dead. What's your reason?" He challenged.

"I was frightened." Edmund answered seriously, tightening his grip on Peter. Peter mimicked the gesture, as he looked back with worry at his brother. "I did not know if this plan was going to work. If I was going to see you and Lucy again."

Peter nodded his understanding. "Well, thank Aslan that it did." He pulled his the Just King into his embrace one more time. "You are home Edmund. Let us not worry about anything else for now."

Edmund nodded into his shoulder, happy to be back beside his brother and to see the light return to the magnificent king's eyes.

Peter's heart rang with thanks to Aslan for bringing his brother home, alive and healthy.

The Pevensie brothers did not move apart until the girls entered the room with lunch. Then all four sat together on the carpet their legs intertwined, all needing to feel the closeness of the others. They would have to tell the court of what happened and they would have to address Prince Rabadash's attempt on Edmund's life, but that would wait. For now it was just the four of them. together and that was all that mattered.

**Thank you dear readers, **

**-jem.**


End file.
